Stars
by Nicholeeex
Summary: Éponine and Enjolras have been in a secret relationship for quite some time now, so what happens when he finds her laying in the middle of the street star gazing? One Shot/Drabble. É/E


Éponine bit her lip as she laid in the middle of the street, her eyes on the sky. Her coat was folded into a pillow, her hair pushed to the side. It was late, much too late for anyone else to be awake; or so she thought. The stars had always fascinated her, and she found herself wishing that she knew them all by name. She lifted a hand, her index finger tracing a random constellation.

The brunette had been so entranced by the stars that she hadn't noticed someone approaching her. "Éponine?" She tensed for a moment, knowing that laying in the middle of the street was probably a foolish thing to do. However she knew who the voice belonged to, and she couldn't help but smile as she tilted her head back to look up at Enjolras. "Yes?" She asked casually, making no effort to move.

"What are you doing?" She giggled quietly at the puzzled expression on his face, shrugging before she returned her attention to the sky. "I'm naming the stars," she said as if it were obvious, once again lifting her hand to trace a constellation. She smiled to herself, her eyes sparkling as she focused on what she was doing. If she had been looking at Enjolras, she would of seen a hint of a smile on his face.

The next thing she knew, the other had crouched down beside her. "You know, laying in the street isn't the smartest idea," the Revolutionary teased, sighing as she didn't look at him. He lowered himself down so that he was sitting on the ground beside her, his eyes moving up to watch her hand. He tensed for a moment when he felt her shift her head into his lap, his hand slowly moving to her hair. He ran his fingers through her long locks, his eyes still trained on her face.

It was moments like these that made it all worth while, moments when the two were alone; moments where they could truly be themselves. Their relationship was dysfunctional, but it worked for them and that's all that mattered. No matter how much they screamed at one another, or no matter how much they argued, they cared about each other. "Do you know the constellations?" Enjolras asked, his eyes moving down to rest upon hers.

However, she was still watching the sky. "I've given them all their own names," Éponine confessed, nuzzling further into his lap. "I don't know their proper titles, but I'd like to... one day. Giving them their own names is fun, though. Here - don't be afraid, I won't bite unless you ask me to." Enjolras narrowed his eyes in a playful manner as she took his hand, allowing her to guide it upwards. She folded down his fingers so that he was using his index finger to point as she had been.

"Do you see that one?" She asked, her thumb running along the inside of his palm as she directed him towards a particular cluster of stars. "I named that one after you." Enjolras bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, waiting for her to explain her reasoning. "It reminds me of the way your brow always furrows when you're serious, or cross... or upset. Well, the way it always seem to furrow I suppose." She giggled quietly as he looked down at her, her eyes finally moving to meet the others.

"Just like you're doing now," she teased, slowly lacing their fingers together and bringing his hand down to rest at her side. She watched him closely, her teeth digging into her lower lip. His gaze was intense, and part of her felt as if he was looking into her very soul. To be honest the brunette could never be certain of what the other was thinking, and it made her nervous. He was confusing man, but he had yet to scare her away.

"_Je vous jure que vous vivez pour me taquiner_," Enjolras whispered, leaning down to capture her lips against his own. Éponine smiled against his lips, their noses touching as they parted. She cherished the tender moments they shared with one another, for they were rare. "_Tu me connais trop bien_," she replied, kissing him again. The stars were long forgotten from that moment on, even as they sparkled above them; it was a beautiful night.


End file.
